Moon Night
Moon Night (ムーン・ナイト Mūn naito) is the first character song for Tsukikage Rina, sung by her voice actress Nakajima Megumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Anata wa hoshi wo miru ka? Kirameki ya kagayaki Min'na wa hoshi ni naru Watashitachi no kokoro wo okeba Mada akiramenaide Watashitachi wa hotondo ga shite iru! Tsuki no hikari wa Watashitachi no atesaki terasu Doko e ikitai no? Watashitachi no yume no naka de, IT SPARKLES Doko de kono shomō no basho ka? Ima wo mitsukeru ikimashou Mirai wa yume ga ippai Kono hikari wa shingō de aru Mūn naito no Kono mugoi yume ga yume de aru Hontō de wanai; kesshite nakatta Ōku no kadai ga aru Genjitsu ni matte Anata no eria wo Visualise Kyō wa burū meizu da Sore wa yoi rei Sā, ikimashou! Sekai wo kaerureru Watashi no kono yume wa SUPER STRONG Watashitachi wa akiramenaide Mirai wa mada saki de aru tame Kokukokuto henka merodi to Watashitachi no tamashī ni kizama Mūn naito da (Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine) Doko e ikitai no? Watashitachi no yume no naka de, IT SPARKLES Doko de kono shomō no basho ka? Ima wo mitsukeru ikimashou Mirai wa yume ga ippai Kono hikari wa shingō de aru Mūn naito no |-|Kanji= あなたは星を見るか？ きらめきや輝き みんなは星になる 私たちの心を置けば まだあきらめないで 私たちはほとんどがしている！ 月の光は 私たちの宛先照らす どこへ行きたいの？ 私達の夢の中で、IT SPARKLES どこでこの所望の場所か？ 今を見つける行きましょう 未来は夢がいっぱい この光は信号である ムーン・ナイトの この惨い夢が夢である 本当ではない；決してなかった 多くの課題がある 現実に待って あなたのエリアをVisualise 今日はブルーメイズだ それは良い例 さあ、行きましょう！ 世界を変えるれる 私のこの夢はSUPER STRONG 私達は諦めないで 未来はまだ先であるため 刻々と変化メロディと 私たちの魂に刻ま ムーンナイトだ (Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine) どこへ行きたいの？ 私達の夢の中で、IT SPARKLES どこでこの所望の場所か？ 今を見つける行きましょう 未来は夢がいっぱい この光は信号である ムーン・ナイトの |-|English= Can you see the stars That twinkle and sparkle? Everyone can be a star If we put our minds to it Don't give up yet We're almost there! The light of the moon Shines on our destination Where do you want to go? Inside our dreams, IT SPARKLES Where's this desired place? Let's go and search for it now The future is full of dreams This light is the signal Of the moon night This cruel dream is a dream It's not real; it never was There are many challenges Waiting in reality Visualise your surroundings Today was a blue maze That's a good example Come on, let's go! We can change the world This dream of mine is SUPER STRONG We can't ever give up Because the future is still ahead With the ever-changing melody Engraved in our souls It's the moon night (Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine Don't give up Take a chance Do you know? We can shine) Where do you want to go? Inside our dreams, IT SPARKLES Where's this desired place? Let's go and search for it now The future is full of dreams This light is the signal Of the moon night Video Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures